Put A Ring On It
by Queenoffiction
Summary: If u like it then u shouda put a ring on it, no more info cuz it'll be just obvious, my intentions is to have it be sweet and fun:
1. Chapter 1

Rating: dunno yet M just to be safe

**Put a Ring on It**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shined on his face and he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He felt warm against the hard surface plastered against him radiating heat. He groaned, throat soar causing his soft face to frown. Must have been a crazy night for him to scream until his throat is sour. Sighing comfortably he moved his hands smiling to himself realizing he's waking up to obviously a beautiful woman. She must have been if she has tired him out like this.

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he dared to touch more of the skin pretending to be doing this unconsciously in his sleep. His hand traveled up over the hard belly of the girl as he grazed her navel traveling up slowly. Sanji's expression slowly faded as he touched more skin realizing this woman had overly bulging defined abs tightly bound under that smooth silky skin. An image of an overly muscled trainer popped up in his mind. He frowned, changing direction and lowering his hands hesitantly. Sanji gulped, as he felt a course of hair against his hands. A groan, obviously a man's, escaped the subject of Sanji's inspection. He bolted kneeing the corpse in the process of getting away. Instantly when Sanji moved a pain coursed through his spine.

"FUCK, what the hell!" Groaned the corpse.

"AHHH! What the hell did you do to me?" Sanji shrieked and when his eyes fell on the face of the man in his bed he froze, eyes widening in horror. "Zoro?"

Zoro sat up, awkwardly gathering the blanket to cover his rapidly stiffening problem. He watched Sanji as different reactions passed through his face seriously wanting to let his gaze roam across Sanji's body, but reserving himself knowing the cook will have his head. When he realized he was expected to say something he sighed picked up his pants thrown beside the bed. "Message received" he muttered pulling on the pants, "I won't say a word".

Sanji couldn't stop himself from looking over the marimo's defined body. The swordsman, even when he had bed-hair and face still sleepy was ruggedly attractive. An image of Zoro's body on top of him covered in sweat, rippling muscles as he thrust into him and his eyes piercing dark looking into his soul made Sanji's blood boil. Was that his imagination or what actually happened here last night? Never did he feel this way towards Zoro. He knew Zoro was the kind of man who's made woman's legs go jelly, but to him he was always an annoying bastard. Was it because he knew they participated in a shameful activity? Sanji sputtered, "What.. you.. What the hell marimo what did you do to me?"

Zoro snickered but there was no humor in his eyes, "What did _I_ do to _you_?"

"What are you a moron ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Sanji yelled.

"I did not rape you if that was the question" grumbled Zoro.

"OH NO? Your _cock_ was fucking _inside my ass_, you asshole!"

"Believe me, you begged for it" Zoro rubbed frustratingly at his face. This isn't fun he doesn't know why he did not expect this from the cook.

"My fucking voice is soar you obviously ignored my screams just so you could get off fucker" Sanji was fuming. How dare he do this to him. Sanji would never want this; he has never shown interest towards men and especially not Zoro. But why did his words immediately sound ridiculous the moment it was out of his lips.

Zoro grabbed the bed-side lamp and threw it across the room, "You want to know what you screamed? You screamed for me to go harder, faster... you screamed out in ecstasy and mostly you screamed out my name. I'm sorry you have to hear this from me, but you fucking made my ears ring. I'm freaking bi, yes, but every straight guy that end up in my bed has screamed my name until they were hoarse"

The dart-brow wanted an answer he got an excessively blunt one.

Sanji flushed. He would have laughed at the ridiculousness of their conversation but realized he had nothing to say not when last night was a blank to him and every sign points to his participation. Looking around the room there was no evidence of resistance knowing if he did resist the place would be in chaos, there was no ropes, cuffs, any chemical substance and the way their clothes were thrown around the room made him flush further. Sanji suddenly felt self conscious quickly grabbing onto a towel and wrapping it around his waist. They have seen each other naked but this seems an awkward situation. Something shiny caught his eye and Sanji choked, lifting his hand to his face. A silver ring was on his ring finger. He quickly looked to where Zoro was and his eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. "What's that?"

"What?" Zoro sighed.

"That! The rings! What are they for?" he pointed back and forth at their hands.

Zoro looked down at his hands and groaned sagged back down on the bed. What have they done! Zoro did remember some of last night's events. He wasn't completely drunk, but obviously he wasn't completely sober either, because he would have remembered how this happened.

"WE'RE MARRIED!"

**Hey! I'm back:) been so long, really sorry I just graduated and enjoyed my vacation. This is a new short fic for you guys I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided I would just get on with it and put it up as a lil sorry for keeping u waiting on Royal Flush. I assure you I am working on it but it's a major pain in the ass cuz I decided to make it a bigger deal I might just go with making it half way big deal or back to the original idea..**

**Anyways I know this is a short chapter its just I know the beginning and the end but im still trying to figure out the middle.. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer not much though cuz this was originally gonna be a oneshot .. Bare with me:)**

**Review plz 3 would love ur support**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret's out**

"Don't say a thing, marimo, act natural"

Sanji and Zoro agreed to not bring up the getting hitched part of last night. Robin had called them this afternoon to meet up at the bar tonight. The whole damn group is going to be there and they did not want a scene over something they could fix by themselves. Or more specifically Sanji did not want everyone to know he was married to the muscle head, his words not mine.

Sanji dusted invisible dust off his suit jacket nervously and pushed the door to the bar open. Zoro exhaled in frustration and followed him in. Immediately they located their friends gathered between the side of the bar and the last booth. Nami, Robin, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Brook were sitting on the both while Ace and Franky sat on the bar stools facing the others.

Right when their friends spotted them heading their way there was a loud joint holler and then there was a tune coming out of their mouths.

"Oh God.." muttered Zoro rolling his head back and then forward to glare at the idiots.

"Daa daa da da daa daa da da daa daa da da daa da da daa da daaaaaaaa"

The people at the bar watched the parade as Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Franky danced on the table, Brook mimed playing a piano, Ace swung his hands like a conductor, while Nami and Robin fought to hold back their giggles and keep singing.

Sanji froze eyes wide in horror as everyone by now couldn't hold it and burst into laughter.

"Sanji I knew you were the man of looove", Ace mimicked Sanji with a huge grin across his face, "but I didn't think you would pick Zoro"

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Zoro

"Zoro you know I love you man, but I meant with all the hustle he goes through upon every single woman he meets I didn't think he'd go for a man"

Zoro grunted.

"Besides I wanted you for myself" Ace's grin turned to a sly smirk and Zoro raised a brow at that.

"H-h-how… ?" Sanji almost choked on his words and he couldn't make himself say anything else.

"Wohooo! You don't remember, bro?" exclaimed Franky, looking at Sanji over his sunglasses. Why he bothers to wear sunglasses at night and indoor no one bothers to ask it's fortunate they made him wear pants in public.

Sanji stammered, finding it hard to decide whether to look at his friends for answers or avoid their eyes completely. The cook fidgeted and grabbed on his tie to loosen it. _Where the fuck has the air gone! _Ace called Sanji over slinking his arm around the cook's shoulder as an unspoken support. Then after a few agreed answering looks from the others he looked back and forth at the married couple and said, "Franky and I were your witnesses", Sanji groaned bringing a hand up to cover his face and Ace pulled him closer chuckling with the others and continued, "I'm honored you chose me, Franky was too right?"

"That wedding was SUPER! Never saw anything like it"

"Yeah cuz it was two men" mumbled Zoro

"No man, it was because I never saw you two this happy together" Franky burst into tears.

Silence fell over the group as they tried to read the newlywed's reactions afraid to cause the apocalypse to set in motion. Sanji slowly lifted his head slowly looking at each of his friend's expressions upon Franky's outburst. Then finally settling on the marimo, but what he saw made him quickly retract his eyes away. He wasn't sure of what he saw, but it scared him. The swordsman saw Sanji's reaction and coughed to get his act straight and put on the usual unreadable, bored expression.

"Wish we were there" said Nami winking and nudging Robin breaking the earth-shattering silence.

"I'm so glad you weren't there I only want you to see me as your lawful husband, don't worry I will fix this Nami-swaaan~" cried out Sanji all shame forgotten as he remembered the presence of the girls.

"Listen, I spoke to the judge whom you visited on your special day" smirked Robin at the irritated expression of the newlyweds, "He was intolerable of these kinds of actions and does not usually agree to help, but because he was an acquaintance of mine he wants to give you a week to try and get along and if you still don't want this marriage you will have to file for divorce and suffer the evidence of your actions by having the divorce permanently on your records"

"What? I have to have proof of my marriage with the muscle-head?" shrieked Sanji, "I thought you had the right to get an annulment if nothing was shared"

"All I can say is that you chose the wrong judge"

"What have I done to deserve this?" sobbed Sanji

"I'm sorry wish there was another way"

"My beautiful Robin-chaan you are so smart and I am so grateful for your help, no wonder you have so many connections no one could stay away from you, beautiful and intelligent~"

Zoro moved to the bar and after a quick word with the bartender he had two bottles of liquor opened in front of him. The swordsman didn't bother to wait for the glass and chugged straight out of the bottle.

After a long night of drinking, teasing, dancing and gossip the group stood outside the bar ready to head home. Robin pulled on her fur jacket against the icy wind as she noticed something. She smiled and then put on an innocent expression, "Hey, Bushido-san, why are you still wearing your ring?"

"Huh?" Zoro turned to look at Robin who grabbed everyone's attention so he was facing the whole group now. He quickly pulled the ring off his finger shoving it in his pocket. "Oh, I guess I forgot"

"How could you forget you, moron" hissed Sanji.

"Because I was dealing with your fussy ass, you curly-browed sissy" Zoro growled back and now Sanji's face was right in front of Zoro's, cigarette an inch away from burning the swordsman's chin.

"I took it off even when I had to deal with your grumpy lazy ass"

"Well you had to, can't have the ladies thinking you're attached"

"Your one to talk shit head you can't commit to anything other than your three play swords"

Sanji hit a nerve. The cook knew why the swordsman valued his swords and he had never before criticized that. If the cook was going to make this personal, then Zoro would not back down.

"I can commit, curly-brow" The swordsman grabbed the ring from his pocket and slipped it back on his finger, "even if it was to you! What can you say for yourself _lady's man_, can't commit with a guy who stands you how can you commit to a lady who doesn't"

"Oh no no no" the cooked narrowed his eyes at the swordsman," don't you dare try to trick me again I am not going to stay in this mess we are going to bare with this for a week, no more, and then we are getting divorced! I don't care if I have a divorce title on my background records I am not staying married to a _shitty marimo_!"

Even though a knife just dug into the swordsman's gut, he turned his expression into a sneer, "I dare ya.."

Sanji almost stepped back, "What?"

"I dare you to keep that ring on for this _hell_ of a week"

"Y-y-you know I can, and what are we ten?"

Zoro cut in, "amuse me", the dumb ass marimo was grinning now and the whole group was watching in anticipation again put into a situation where they are afraid to make a peep, but this time afraid to mess up their fun. This week was either going to be hell or amusing as hell and we all know which they preferred.

" Shut up, like that'll please me" The cook tried to act cool.

"I.. _double_.. dare ya" Zoro pronounced each word in a way that made Sanji's blood boil in rage.

"Easy", Sanji put out his hand and Zoro grabbed the other ring Sanji threw at him earlier in the hotel room from his pocket grabbed Sanji's wrist with his other hand. Sanji shook with rage knowing the marimo was doing this on purpose to piss him off. The swordsman turned Sanji's hand palm down and slowly slipped the ring in Sanji's ring-finger without breaking eye contact. The cook couldn't fight off the shiver that went through his spine at the marimo's surprisingly gentle touch and wanted to kick himself in the head for having such a reaction. Where was this coming from? He was reacting to the marimo in so many weird new ways and its upsetting him a great deal. Sanji looked at Zoro's face, the snickering and whistles from the rest of the group never registered. He has memorized the swordsman's hard angles, tanned complexion and dark piercing eyes (well not its one piercing eye), but when the marimo's sneer slowly turned into a full grin something in him did a weird flip and not the kind you get when your feeling sick.

"Bastard!"

**So I put this up earlier for you guys as a thanks for the lovely reviews:) Answering to one of the reviews yes this was inspired from wat happens in vegas;) This chapter is a bit longer then the last one I couldn't leave it with a cliffhanger, I enjoyed writing this chapter it just came so easily to me. I'm glad all of you are enjoying the story, it's not a novel, it's not perfection but I am trying to please you readers. I have to think of wats going to happen during this "amusing week" so I hope I won't take too long;) **

**Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will It Suffice?**

Last night, Sanji headed straight home after the incident or agreement or whatever you could call what happened between him and Zoro. He can never back down now, not when the group witnessed the whole thing first hand. He went to bed cursing Zoro and quite frankly, wondering how everything got to this point. While Zoro, had a restless night, thinking of what to do in his situation, he did not need another commitment he can't risk it. He wasn't worried about risking his dream for this, he just can't risk…

Meanwhile Sanji was in the kitchen putting the last touches of the feast whereas, the group stood in front of Vivi's mansion dressed formally for the post-wedding family and close friends gathering. Kohza and Vivi's last day to celebrate before their honeymoon.

The door opened and the group was ushered in by the butler. The bride and groom's family were already present so pleasantries were exchanged. The group mingled and Sanji finally showed up after changing out of the clothes he cooked in. The cook grabbed a glass of champagne and indulged at the taste rewarding his hard work as he looked around the room. Luffy was going from one waiter to another to grab any finger food he can spot. Ussop was surely boasting on whatever adventure Vivi's father seemed to take interest in. Brooke took over the piano playing a slow music with the band. Franky was fussing over his dress shirt and pants in the corner, apparently dressing up appropriately makes him uncomfortable, unsocial basically opposite the Franky with just the panties. Chopper had all the girls go crazy over his cuteness so he was currently cuddled by one of the family members. Robin and Nami were looking as beautiful as always and as he headed to greet his swans something made him stop and look back to what he had come across. He choked when his eyes fell on Zoro surrounded by girls. The marimo was sitting on the couch with four other girls two on each side and another two were sitting on the table facing him as they examined something. The cook got closer curious as why all those beautiful girls were crammed up so close to the dumb marimo. The two girls closest to Zoro were holding up his shirt while one of the two facing the marimo layed her hands on his chest. "Wow, this really looks painful, does it hurt?"

"No"

"Vivi was right this is kind of cool"

"Makes you look more of a bad ass if that's possible"

"I think it's hot"

Sanji felt his insides quake. He couldn't believe the moss head was doing this after their agreement yesterday. He stared daggers at the marimo. The marimo eventually looked up and saw Sanji standing there watching or to be frank glaring at him. When the cook kept glaring Zoro raised a brow in question. Sanji knocked back the champagne and walked away towards a group of girls working his magic on them. Apparently Sanji attracted women when he's angry and not acting as desperate as always and this was observed by Zoro who couldn't help following the man with his eyes.

The marimo stood and grabbed a plate helping himself with the buffet now served on the huge Victorian dining table at the back of the salon. His eyes were moving back and forth from the cook to his plate avoiding Luffy's snatches. The cook had a few girls giggling and that surprised him. He moved his eyes to Sanji's hand and found that the cook was no longer hiding his hands in his pockets, but waving them around freely and that's when he realized the cook wasn't wearing the ring. He grabbed a drink with his other hand as he made his way towards the cook.

The cook jumped slightly surprised he did not notice Zoro's approach and the marimo arrogantly placed his drink at the table in front of the girls and placed his hand against the wall right next to Sanji's ear as he leaned close. "No ring, you know what that means"

"Get off my face marimo, deal's off I saw you"

Zoro paused looking at Sanji for a moment.

"They were practically taking your shirt off, shitty algae!"

The cook fidgeted under Zoro's stare. The marimo was trying to read him, it was like he was looking into his soul and Sanji did not like that. He realized he was acting weird. What kind of reaction was this? He was acting like a jealous spouse. No, no, no that was not what Sanji wanted to make a point of. He quickly spluttered, "deal's off you broke the rules"

"You saw what exactly?", Zoro purposely leaned to brush his lips at Sanji's ear as he said that.

Sanji suppressed a shiver, "What are you playing at, shitty marimo, don't play the innocent"

"Those girls were married and one of them prefers her own gender", Zoro's lowered his voice teasingly, "What? Were you jealous? They were only looking at my scar, you've seen more than that"

"Fuck you Zoro!", Sanji tried to shove him face going red from the comment, but the marimo wouldn't budge.

"I knew you were not man enough to handle it", Zoro was struggling to make sense because something about Sanji's smell was acting like drugs and he just wanted to bury his face into the cook's hair. He tried to compose himself and straightened the dinner plate he was holding onto. "Besides you know these rings are like a curse. Don't try to use your tricks on me, cook, if your too week for this challenge surrender honorably" Zoro then smirked daring Sanji to argue.

Sanji pouted, he was so close to getting out of this mess. "Now" Zoro pushed his hands into Sanji's pocket and found the ring. He leaned back and put the ring in his mouth and grabbed Sanji's hand. Sanji frowned, and watched as his ring finger disappeared into the marimo's mouth. He switched from watching Zoro's mouth to look at his eyes in shock and gasped as he felt the marimo's tongue lap around his finger and then suck as he pulled his finger out. When Sanji registered the giggles from the girls he couldn't help but blush, face burning so badly. He was frozen to the spot. Zoro looked towards the girls, "I'm terribly sorry sometimes I have to make my beautiful blonde behave himself" He said knowing that his politeness will trouble Sanji further, he then turned to Sanji kissed the hand still in his where the ring layed, "Dinner's as good as ever, darling"

Zoro then fled the scene before Sanji could get his senses back. He went from guest to guest to avoid Sanji kicking his ass. _What the fuck was that? That was not necessary! I actually sucked the cook's finger, fuck he's going to roast me for that! What am I doing? If I am here grilling myself what does HE think of this?_

Meanwhile, Sanji did not know how to react to all that. He could kick the marimo's ass, but this was Vivi-chan party and he did not want to ruin her day. He settled for cursing the marimo under his breath and ordering the waiters not to serve liquor to the man. He knew he was being ridiculous, but who could blame him for such childish behavior when he has to deal with a stubborn ass stray marimo.

When the party was over Vivi sat with her closest friends. They were huddled together on three couches enjoying a few glasses of drinks as the girls discussed Vivi's honeymoon. Sanji sat between Franky and Ussop glaring at Zoro who sat next to Chopper who was next to Robin. The third couch had Luffy still munching on leftovers between Nami and Vivi.

Ace finally made an appearance throwing his jacket over the couch, "I'm really sorry Vivi they just let me out"

"What happened?" asked Vivi as she stood up and greeted Ace with a hug.

"That hot cigar smokin' policeman took me in, long story short he rejected me"

"HEHEHE bro he warned you before and you won't give up" laughed Luffy speaking with his mouth full which earned him a punch in his head from Sanji.

"Awwww, Ace im so sorry to hear that" Vivi actually felt sorry for the rogue.

"Pffft don't worry about him he can get a straight man to screw him" Nami dared Ace to say otherwise.

"Nami that was the nicest thing you have ever said to me"

"Cherish it, witch's never gave anyone a compliment" mumbled Zoro to Ace as he squeezed to sit next to him.

"Watch your mouth, moss head" growled Sanji. The group felt the tension between the two and watched the exchange.

Robin turned to Nami, "Nami-san, don't you have that party the day after tomorrow you wanted to have seafood served, didn't you need Sanji to be prepared for it?"

Nami smirked and exchanged a look with Robin then turned to Sanji putting on her innocent face, "Sanjiiii~"

"Yes Nami-swaaaan~" Sanji sat forward glad to have Nami's attention.

"I want you to cook for my little party, even though I still don't know where to have it, and we need fish could you go fishing for me, Vivi has given me permission to take her yacht"

"Of course I will do that for you, Nami"

"She didn't even ask" grumbled Zoro.

"Shut up, marimo"

"Zoro your going with him"

"What? No!"

"Yes, everyone else is busy and Sanji needs help"

"Bushido-san last time you said you wanted to fish, this would be nice" Robin smiled politely.

"I want to go fi—" Ussop was suffocated with a pillow by Nami.

Zoro and Sanji stared at each other in horror. Nami and Robin were planning something and they were barely handling their own shenanigans.

"Fuck no!" they grumbled in unison.

**I know this is a bit all over the place.. I dunno why I had trouble writing this but I hope my point got across. I hope the next chapters will be smoother. So, things changed I figured out the middle actually the end became the middle and I still have to figure out an nice ending a satisfying one now a short cut "and they kissed" so I will update after I fly to London for Christmas and new years. This was actually a quick update I dung into my brains to figure out wats next. I hope you like this! It's longer than the last two chaps so I guess that's new for me to over write. I was a lil sad I put up the second chapter early and I only got 2 reviews would I get more this time, will you make me a happy person:)**


End file.
